So Small
by LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch
Summary: Maddison a 15 year old needs help and help fast. EO Paring also in this story.
1. Help

"In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad, known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."

Chapter 1

"You've been cheating on me, haven't you?" a man said.

"No… No…I haven't. I promise," A women said.

Snap!

Crackle!!

Pop!!!

Silence!!!!

"Oh shit," I said as I hid in the back corner of my closet. I sat there rocking back and forth in the pitch black closet.

Bam!

The closet door yanked open and there in front of me was him the man I call father, covered in blood. Then he yanked me from my spot in the closet by my hair.

"Daddy what have you done to mom?" I said, struggling to break free from him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He said shaking with rage. Then he let go of my hair and pushed me down on my bed.

"Daddy no! Daddy stop!" I screamed, swinging my fists at him. And in return I received multiple blows to my face and head. Suddenly everything started to fade into darkness and I was being sucked in. The last thing I saw was him unzipping his pants and him climbing on top of me.

Darkness!

So what do you think. So i go on with it. Please review


	2. Stronger

**Victim's Apartment **

"What do we have?" Det. Benson said.

"35 year old female strangled. Husband fled the scene. The teenage daughter locked herself in her room so we don't know the extent of her injuries," A rookie cop said.

"So the daughter was raped," said Det. Stabler walking up to them.

"We think so. The neighbor heard a girl screaming and then it stopped. That's when the neighbor called 911," said the rookie cop.

"Which way is her room," Det. Benson asked the rookie cop.

"This way," Said the rookie cop and started leading Det. Benson down the hall.

"I'll stay here Liv and take the neighbor's statement. She'll probably be more comfortable with you," Det. Stabler said. He went off in search for the neighbor, while Det. Benson continued following the rookie cop down the hall.

"What's her name," Detective Benson asked.

"Madison, age 15," Said the rookie cop and stopped in front of Madison's room. He left Det. Benson there and walked back to the living room.

"Madison this is Detective Olivia Benson. I need you to come out so I can make sure your okay and get the medical help you need," Olivia said.

"Is he gone," Madison asked from behind her door.

"Your father you mean, yes he is gone," Olivia said. The door opened and out walked Madison.

"She's dead isn't she? He killed her. Oh god," Madison said and started falling towards the floor, but Olivia caught her before she hit the floor.

"Madison I know you're scared but were here now and well protect you. But first off we need to get you to the hospital. Do you think you can do that for me," Olivia asked and Madison nodded her head. The paramedics loaded Madison onto the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance.

"Wait Olivia don't leave me," Madison said starting to panic.

"I'm not. I'm coming with you while my partner follows us to the hospital," Olivia said climbing into the ambulance.

"Thanks Olivia," Madison said.

"No problem," Olivia said while holding onto Madison's hand.

**Mercy Hospital**

"Madison, I'm Dr. Stevens. Detective Benson will stay if your okay with it while we perform a rape kit," Dr. Stevens said.

"What! I…I wasn't raped. He…he wouldn't do that to me. He just wouldn't. No rape kit. You can't make me," Screamed Madison. She hopped of the exam table and ran out of the room.

"Elliot grab her," Olivia yelled as she came running out of the exam room.

"Got her," Elliot yelled as he grabbed Madison.

"Please just leave me alone," Madison said trying to break free from Elliot's grip.

"Madison, were here to help you and we can't help you if you don't let us help you. Do you understand?" Olivia asked Madison and she shook her head yes. "Good, now we need to go back in the exam room so Dr. Stevens can do the rape kit. The faster we get it done, the faster we can leave the hospital. Now do you thing you can do this?"

"I can do this," Madison said. She and Olivia walked back into the exam room while Elliot went to wait in the waiting room. Two hours later Olivia came out and found Elliot waiting in the waiting room.

"Hey," Liv said to Elliot as she walked up to him.

"Liv where's Madison?" Elliot asked.

"There just finishing up. I told her I'll be right back so I can find some cloths for her" Said Olivia as she took a seat next to her partner.

"Here I remembered I had these in the car just in case I needed a change of clothes," Elliot said as he handed Olivia a NYPD t-shirt and sweatpants. "Liv, I'll go pull the car around while you get Madison discharged. I'll call Don and tell him will be there in a few."

"Thanks El. I'll see you in a few," Olivia said and gave Elliot a kiss. And went back to get Madison, while Elliot went to get the car.

**Inside the Exam Room**

"Madison," Olivia said walking back into the exam room. "I brought you some clothes. Elliot my partner had an extra pair of sweatpants and t-shirt in the car. He thought you might need them because the hospital is going to take your clothes as evidence." Olivia handed Madison the clothes.

"Thanks," Madison said as she grabbed the clothes from Olivia and went into the bathroom to change. "Okay I'm ready to go."

"Okay Elliot is waiting outside," Olivia said and they exited the hospital.

"Hey," Elliot said as he helped Madison into the car. "Cragen knows were on the way."

"Good," Olivia said and they drove off into the direction of the station.


End file.
